


Kill me again

by Modrzewianka



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood, Repeated Temporary Character Death (duh), Respawn Mechanics, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, darker than the description suggests, implied suicidal tendencies, less dark than the tags suggest, nobody really knows what Grian's trying to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrzewianka/pseuds/Modrzewianka
Summary: Grian comes to Mumbo Jumbo and asks to be killed. Repeatedly. The death is nothing permament on the Hermitcraft server, anyway, so it's not a big deal, right?But when the requests become more frequent, maybe it's time to start being a little bit worried. Or maybe not. Mumbo wasn't sure about it.
Relationships: Grian & mumbo jumbo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	Kill me again

'Kill me.'

Mumbo is confused, at first, obviously, by Grian's rather uncommon request, but he just shrugs it off — his friend must have his own reasons to ask him for such a bizzare thing. After all, death in nothing permament on the server, they always respawn after a few seconds at most, so there's nothing wrong about it, is there? Might even feel therapeutic after a long day of grinding. With a concerned chuckle he picks up his sword and fulfils the request with one strong cut, making sure the death is quick and won't cause too much pain. He doesn't want to hurt Grian, after all.

Grian shows up a second later with a wide grin, like he had just played a delightful joke.

'Again.'

 _Wait, why the second time?_ , Mumbo hesistates for a moment, but in for a penny, in for a pound. He can't really start asking questions now, when he has already done it once. He raises his sword for the second time.

'Uhm, are you sure abou—'

'Again!'

By the fifth time Mumbo isn't smiling anymore, not even out of politeness. He wants to ask something, but he doesn't yet know what. Grian must have seen it in his eyes, because he suddenly decides he's had enough. He takes his stuff out of the chest that he had previously put them in, and runs his fingers through his hair, making sure they are their usual mess after so many respawns.

'Thanks, Mumbo!' he exclaims happily, turning on his heel. 'It means a lot for me!'

Why does it, Mumbo wants to ask him, but Grian's already gone.

He wipes his bloodied sword on the grass under his base and stops thinking about this whole situation.

Not for long, as it turns out.

'Kill me', Grian asks cheerfully, raising his chin slightly to provide Mumbo easy access to his bare, vulnerable throat. Respawn's mechanics have taken care of all the scars, so there's no trace of his multiple deaths the other day, as well as other, involuntary deaths that Mumbo knows happened to him in the meantime, his skin all white and clean.

'But why?' Mumbo smiles hesistantly, but his hand obediently reaches for his sword. After all, it's only a favor for his friend — a weird one, he must admit, but it's not like the death is permament. He just feels like asking.

'I need it! Don't ask questions, just swing that sword of yours, Mumbo!', Grian says in his light, joking, /unsettling/ tone.

Mumbo doesn't ask questions then and he pierces Grian with his sword, once, twice, thrice and yet again, until Grian leaves his base satisfied.

Then it happens again. And again. Soon Grian doesn't even have to say anything when he turns in Mumbo's base with no armour and nothing in his hands. Mumbo already has his weapon drawn and ready for another round of killing– wiping blood– killing– then _thank you, Mumbo_ , said in that playful, satisfied tone, with dreamy eyes filled with something that Mumbo can't really name.

He sometimes jokes about this and what Grian does with all the heads of his, and they both laugh, and then there's stains of blood everywhere all over his base, and on his new light-green suit, and as he repairs his sword he can't surpress the sick feeling.

'I can't help you now, I am busy', he tries to explain himself to Grian when he comes again and closes his eyes, awaiting for a deadly struck with that disturbing smile. And the blonde seems to accept this excuse, at least for the first two times.

But then,

'But it'll take you just a minute', he protests, when Mumbo pretends to be particularly busy with his farm that worked very well for the last couple months and now suddenly and urgently needs fixing. 'Just one time, I promise! You can help me just one time today, right?'

'I– I don't have my sword with me', Mumbo lies. He knows he isn't particularily good at lying, so he tries to keep his gaze down, but for a moment he catches a glimpse of something in Grian's eyes and he doesn't like it. At all.

'Fine', Grian says then, sounding pretty normal again if just a tiny bit annoyed. He yanks his elytra out of the chest and flies off using like ten fireworks in just one second.

Mumbo Jumbo doesn't sleep particularily good that night, and he eventually gets a headache from all the thinking.

_Why didn't he want to kill Grian today? Why did he feel such disgust doing it every other time when his friend asked him to?_

_Why have Grian never wanted to tell him what was all that for?_

He decides to talk with him in the morning and he can barely endure waiting to a more appropriate hour for visiting other people's bases and talking some reason into them. He leaves his bed with a strong decision in his mind and he nearly crushes into Grian just behind his own door.

They look at each other for a moment, until Grian starts giggling uncontrollably.

'You haven't slept too much tonight, am I right?' he says and Mumbo curses the fact he didn't think about looking at the mirror after he got up.

'Yes...', he admits, because what other he has to say. 'Speaking of that, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Me too', Grian agrees eagerly. 'I wanted to thank you for your help with all that, you know, killing me. I owe you, and I mean literally — I can write it for you, if you've got a piece of paper around.'

'No need to, that's what friends do', Mumbo says, just a little bit confused. 'So... you mean you are done with whatever you tried to achieve? No more dying, I mean from me killing you?'

'Yup, no more', Grian agrees. 'What was that you wanted to talk about?'

Mumbo opens his mouth and suddenly all the questions he wanted to ask sound silly in his head. _Are you okay? Do you not feel good? Are you suicidal, because if you are, you can talk to me about it, you know that, right? You're not trying to punish yourself for anything, are you? You're not actively looking for pain...?_

Oh, was he stupid to think all these unreasonable things. His friend is here, he's happy and... and alright, and he's just finished whatever weird experiment he had in mind, when asked his friend to kill him repeatedly over the last month.

'Well, it was nothing important', Mumbo says in the end.

* * *

'Kill me', asks Grian the next day and slightly amused Iskall draws his sword out without thinking too much about this peculiar request. The blood splashes all over the ground. It takes merely seconds for life to leave the blond haired body. Grian smiles, not even waiting for the temporary death to fully embrace him.

"Again."


End file.
